<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Songbird and the Ravager (nsfw) by LoveisYonduBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515576">The Songbird and the Ravager (nsfw)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisYonduBlue/pseuds/LoveisYonduBlue'>LoveisYonduBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Rescue Mission, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisYonduBlue/pseuds/LoveisYonduBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yondu and Symadra, sometimes partners-in-crime had to part ways due to unforeseen circumstances. When they unexpectedly reunite, will this finally be the chance they've been waiting for to give into their feelings? </p><p>A long-awaited commission for the lovely @ruthannwritings on Tumblr. The character of Symadra, her race, etc. belongs exclusively to Ruthannwritings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yondu Udonta/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Songbird and the Ravager (nsfw)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yondu dreamed of her again last night. He dreams of her more often than he’d ever admit, to himself or anyone else. The dreams vary in detail and situation, but it felt so real this time. His head had been resting in her lap, like he sometimes allowed her to do after he’d had one of his horrible nightmares. He could feel her hand on his shoulder, softly trailing her bronze, deeply tanned fingers over his skin, and she’d been singing that song. That lulling, sweet little tune that always and inexplicably put him at ease.</p><p>“That ain’t one a’ Quill’s, is it?”</p><p>Yondu flinches slightly as he’s yanked out of his thoughts, swiveling his chair to look at Kraglin. The First Mate is monitoring the frequencies at one of the Nav stations, and he’s been so quiet up to this point that Yondu nearly forgot he wasn’t alone. “Huh?”</p><p>“That song yer hummin’," Kraglin says with a glance at his Captain. "Ain’t one a’ Quill’s?”</p><p>Shit. He’d been humming her song out loud. “No,” he answers, using a curt tone that he hopes will convey to the First Mate that he doesn’t want to talk about it.</p><p>But Kraglin nods, his gaze back on the holoscreens, and continues, "S’ nice. What is it?”</p><p>Yondu stands. “Nothin’. Com me if ya see that signal again,” he says gruffly, and not wanting a reply, departs the control room.</p><p>His meandering path takes him to a more remote part of the ship, and finding himself alone, he opens a viewing port there. Stars, twinkling in the black, sparkle back at him thorough a purple cloud of space debris. <em>She always loved lookin’ out into the Deep,</em> he thinks idly and sighs, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He wonders where she is now, and if she ever thinks about him. He should have made her part of the crew when he had the chance, but it just never seemed like the right time<em>. You idiot.</em></p><hr/><p>Symadra rests her forehead against the cold steel bars of the cell door. She’d normally be out of here in no time, but wouldn’t you know it, she’d made too big a name for herself in certain Kree circles and they know all about her powers of sound manipulation. So here she sits in this cramped little cell, hands bound behind her, a metal gag clamped over her mouth and a Deafener in her ear. There are other cells around her, but all are empty. Apparently, she was a prize too valuable to keep waiting and no other stops have been made.</p><p>Her hair came loose out of its faux-hawk braid during the scuffle with the Kree, and she shakes the silver strands out of her eyes for the dozenth time. Exhaling heavily through her nose, she wonders what fate awaits her.</p><p>She figures it’ll go one of three ways. They’ll sell her to someone like the Collector, who’s been dying to get his hands on someone of her ancient race for years; enslave her themselves for their own sick purposes; or kill her. Out of the three choices, the third is probably the best outcome and the one she’d choose. As if she has any choice in the matter.</p><p>She pushes back from the bars and falls against the wall behind her, shifting her wrists so they aren’t bent so uncomfortably. <em>Gods above what I wouldn’t give for some Ravager company right now; those Kree wouldn’t know what hit ‘em.</em> <em>If </em>Yondu<em> knew where I was or what had happened, he’d go ballistic. He’d be here in a heartbeat. He’d…</em>. But she hasn’t spoken with the infamous Centaurian Ravager Captain for months. Things were a little rocky the last time they’d met – not between the two of them, but extraneous circumstances – and they’d gone their separate ways until things were more stable.</p><p>Her heart aches at the thought of him. Her brave, goofy, dangerous, charming Ravager Captain. Hers. She scoffs ruefully at herself. <em>He was never yours, Symadra, because you never flarkin’ told him how you felt. And the way things look now, you’ll never get the chance.</em> She closes her eyes and bends over until her forehead rests upon her knees.<em> It’ll take a miracle to get out of this.</em></p><hr/><p>“Ya saw it?” Yondu asks, striding back into the Control Room some hours later.</p><p>“Yessir.” Kraglin points at the holoscreen, where a steady blip is emanating. “Definitely Kree, no mistakin’ it this time.”</p><p>Yondu studies the frequency for a few seconds, and nods. He locks his ruby eyes with Kraglin’s. “Alert the pilots and get the <em>Warbird</em> ready. Let’s take these bastards out.”</p><p>Yondu and his Ravagers surrounded the Kree vessel in cloaked M-ships and boarded her, killing all but its commander and a few higher-ranking individuals, which now kneel bound and gagged in an empty corridor outside one of the airlocks.</p><p>“Go to the slave hold, free anybody ya find,” Yondu orders.</p><p>“Yessir,” Kraglin says with a salute, and departs with a couple of his men.</p><p>Yondu paces in front of the Kree. “Best be thinkin’ ‘bout yer last words, cuz when them slaves get freed, y’all are gonna be set freed yerselves. In the Deep. And I –” His last words are cut off as the entire ship shifts violently. His shoulder smashes hard into the wall, and he grips an overhead pipe to prevent himself from falling. “What the <em>hell</em> was that?” Yondu screams into his com as he rights his footing. A clipped note, and the arrow buzzes angrily between the Kree, making sure they don’t try to take advantage of the situation.</p><p><em>“A Kree was hidin’ in the control room sir!” </em>Comes the reply. “<em>Killed Melkan and locked us out!”</em></p><p><em>“Sonuvabitch!</em> I’m comin’. You-” he snarls, pointing at his crew, “If these bastards move,” he says, nodding at the Kree, <em>“Kill ‘em.”</em></p><p>Symadra is thrown from her cot as the floor suddenly bucks beneath her. The entire vessel pitches to one side and anything that is not secured to the floor slides or rolls along the now-uneven floor. With some difficulty on account of her bound hands, she raises herself up, in time to see someone stumble into the doorway as the ship begins to right itself.</p><p>Someone in maroon leathers, with a flame patch on his shoulder.</p><p>The man, obviously cussing up a storm from the way his face is flushed blue, raises his head, and she recognizes him instantly.</p><p><em>Kraglin!</em> Her mind screams. She jumps unsteadily to her feet and slams her shoulder against the bars, trying to attract his attention. It works.</p><p>He glances her way and his eyes go wide. He shouts something, but she can’t hear it, everything still silent due to the Deafener.</p><p>Kraglin comes to bars, speaking, then his mouth snaps shut as he sees the gag and his eyes flash in anger. He motions for her to get back, and she retreats to the farthest corner of her cell as he blasts the door; there’s a spark of light and smoke, but she doesn’t hear the resultant explosion as the keypad and locking mechanism give way.</p><p>Kraglin enters the cell and places his hands on her shoulders, saying something that – knowing Kraglin – is probably reassuring. Then he spins her around, and she feels a knife slice through the cords binding her wrists. He takes her hand in his and pulls her out of the cell and into the room, speaking into his wristcoms as he goes.</p><p><em>Kraglin is here,</em> Symadra thinks, a little dazed. <em>If he’s here, then that means Yondu is too.</em></p><p>She’s brought to a hallway outside the airlock, where several Kree are bound and kneeling. She looks up at motion at the other end of the hall, and there he is.</p><p>With his broad chest and shoulders, deep blue skin and deep ruby eyes, Yondu Udonta is striding towards straight towards them. He slows as he sees her, eyes going wide with shock.</p><p>Breath temporarily caught in his throat, Yondu picks up his pace and stretches his arms for her. “Girl, what the hell are you doing here?” Then he realizes there’s some kind of mechanical, metal gag on her mouth and a fire boils in his belly. He traces a few fingers over it. “I’m gonna git this off ya, darlin’.”</p><p>She grips his hand, hard, and feverishly points at her ear with her other hand.</p><p>He knows exactly what the motion means, and his lips curl back over his teeth in animalistic snarl. He whirls to face the bound Kree. He points a finger at Symadra. “Who did this ta her?” he roars, his accent deepening. “Best fuckin’ tell me now or I’ll start lobotomizin’ y’all!” He whistles, and the arrow speeds out of its holster, coming to rest against the skull of one of the Kree.</p><p>There’s a muffled shout of protest from a younger Kree at the end of the line, who raises her chin haughtily. The arrow dives to the floor, then abruptly turns upward so its point is slowly drilling into the skin of the Kree woman’s throat. She breathes in sharply.</p><p>Yondu approaches her slowly, the grooves of his implant glowing a bright and ferocious red. He lets out a low, threatening note, and the arrow drills in further, forcing the Kree’s head back so she looks into the Ravager Captain’s eyes.</p><p>Symadra swallows in spite of herself; she can see Yondu’s eyes from here, and they’re smoldering like bloody coals. She’s had plenty of brushes with death and danger herself; been in positions that would scare the fur right off a Badoon; but staring down an enraged Yondu Udonta would have to be one of the last situations she would like to find herself in.</p><p><em>“Fix it,” </em>Yondu snarls at the Kree, and his voice is so deep and menacing that it seems to shake the room. With a shrill note, the arrow zips from the Kree’s throat, leaving a shallow slice in her skin, and whisks behind her to slash at the ropes bonding her wrists.</p><p>Symadra swears she sees the Kree tremble as she clambers to her feet.</p><p>“Anythang funny and I will kill ya righ’ here, righ’ now.”</p><p>The Kree woman takes the gag out of her mouth. “I am reaching into my pocket for the controller.” The arrow follows her hand through the entire movement, but she isn’t lying. With the press of a button, there’s a soft whirring noise at the back of Symadra’s head, and the mechanical gag loosens and falls to the floor with a heavy <em>clang.</em></p><p>Symadra gasps out, massaging her jaw.</p><p>“Now for the Deafener,” the Kree tells Yondu a little shakily as the Yaka arrow whines perilously close to the side of her eyeball. “It – it’s going to hurt when it’s removed.”</p><p>“Do it,” he growls.</p><p>The Kree woman presses another button on the device in her hand.</p><p>A searing pain, like a hot, thin needle was suddenly plunged deep inside her ear, explodes in Symadra’s head. She screams, and the sound ripples out from her like a shockwave, knocking everyone except Yondu, who was bracing for it, flat on their backs. The Kree woman was knocked furthest back, smashing against the far wall where Kraglin stands.</p><p>Symadra hunches over, clenching her hands over her ears. She breathes heavily, fighting the nausea that came with the pain, eyes focused on the silvery nano-tech filled liquid spattered on the floor that had been inside her ear just seconds before.</p><p>“Ya all right there, lil’ bird?” Yondu’s voice comes over her head, quiet and gentle.</p><p>It’s such a relief to be able to hear something, <em>anything, </em>but Yondu’s voice is the one sound she would have chosen out of anything in the universe. Once the nausea has subsided, she raises her eyes to his and nods. “Yeah,” she croaks, and swallows with some difficulty. “Hey, Red.”</p><p>Yondu lets out a short whistle and the Yaka arrow returns to guarding the Kree, leaving its signature crimson trail hanging bright in the air. He extends a hand to her, and Symadra slips her fingers into his. He pulls her in closer, and his fingers brush against her face, a thumb running over her bottom lip. She thinks she sees a purple color tinge the Ravager Captain’s face, and Yondu’s eyes drop away, his hands falling to her shoulders. “They hurt ya bad?” he asks, checking her over and suddenly trying not to meet her gaze.</p><p>“Had worse,” she answers quietly, trying to fight the heat that is suddenly flooding her cheeks.</p><p>Yondu lets out a rueful chuckle at her response. “Yeah, I bet.” He shrugs out of his duster and lays it around her shoulders. C’mon girl. Ya wanna git outta here?”</p><p>“Gods, yes.”</p><hr/><p>With the Kree taken care of and a stash of high-powered weapons stolen out of their enemy’s hold to sell on the black market, the crew of the <em>Eclector</em> is celebrating. Yondu sits on a beat-up sofa in one of the rec rooms, Symadra by his side, recounting stories of past heists.</p><p>“So here we are, held at blaster point, the loot in our grasp,” Yondu is saying. “And Symadra says – she says, if yer gonna kill us anyway, don’t a girl git some last words?”</p><p>Many of the Ravagers laugh in anticipation, and Symadra shakes her head, grinning at Yondu. She finishes off her glass of whiskey, relishing the cold liquid as it travels down her throat.</p><p>“So the guy says sure, why not. And she opens her mouth – I jus’ had time to cover m’ damn ears – and she lets out the most horrible, glorious sound ya ever did hear. Knocked ‘em all unconscious. And we got away with half a mil’.” Yondu smirks and throws back the rest of his own drink, settling back against the cushions. “It was beautiful.”</p><p>“But you had a hard time hearing for a few days,” Symadra reminds him, nudging an elbow into his side. “Remember? For three or four days, every other word out of your mouth was ‘<em>WHAT?”</em> she imitates his drawing deep voice. “<em>WHAT?</em> <em>I’M GONNA KILL Y’ALL IF YA DON’T SPEAK UP DAMMIT!’</em>”</p><p>The crew all eye Yondu carefully to make sure he’s okay with the jest, but he’s laughing and grinning himself so they feel free to roar with laughter.</p><p>“Cap’s got a hundred stories like that,” Kraglin says with as the laughter dies down, clinking his beer against a crewmates’, “Symadra can git outta most anything, we reckon. Can’t ya, Syms? Sly as a fox, Quill says.”</p><p>“What’s a fox?” someone asks.</p><p>Kraglin pauses, the beer halfway to his mouth. “…I dunno.”</p><p>Symadra laughs, then tries to hide a yawn behind her glass, but Yondu notices.</p><p>“Ya can sleep in my cabin,” Yondu murmurs to her. “Why don’tcha go ahead, I’ll join ya in a bit.”</p><p>-----</p><p>When Yondu enters his quarters a short time later, Symadra is standing in front of the view port on the far side of the room, silhouetted against the twinkling darkness.</p><p>At the closing of the door, she looks over her shoulder, her ice-blue eyes catching the light off of a distant star. “Hi Red,” she says.</p><p>“Hi, Fox.”</p><p>She lets out a small laugh, then lifts an arm, shaking back the trailing sleeve. “I borrowed one of your shirts.”</p><p>“Tha’s fine.” He peels off his duster and throws it over the back of a chair, unstrapping the holster from his hip and kicking off his boots before joining her at the window. “What happened to all yer stuff? Yer ship?”</p><p>“Kree destroyed it,” she says, her voice turning soft and cold. “Bastards got the jump on me before I could even sing a note.” She sighs, and her voice returns to its normal song-like lilt. She looks back out the window. “Getting sloppy I guess.”</p><p>“Y’ain’t never been sloppy,” Yondu objects. “Mebbe…mebbe ya jus’ need a partner.”</p><p>Her heart begins to pick up its pace. “Oh?” It’s all she can think to say; her mind has gone blank.</p><p>“Yeah. Ya know, to watch yer back.”</p><p>She swallows and glances up at him. “Are you offering to be that partner, Yondu?”</p><p>He doesn’t meet her eyes, his gaze still focused outside the view port. “Yeah,” he replies. He’s silent for a moment, then his eyes drop from the window and travel slowly to her. “And more,” he adds softly. “If ya want it.”</p><p>“More?”</p><p>He turns to her fully, hesitantly sliding his hands about her waist. “How long we gonna do this dance, girl? Ya…ya gotta know how I feel ‘bout ya. How much I…I care fer ya.”</p><p>Symadra’s thoughts reel. <em>He cares about me. But does he care the same way I care about him? Does he love me? </em>Her mouth opens and closes, wanting to ask him, to find out for sure, but for all the hundreds of beautiful and wicked sounds they can produce, her vocal cords come up wordless. So she does the only thing she can think of, and kisses him.</p><p>She hears him draw in breath sharply, as if surprised, and is worried she read the situation wrong. But then his hands are in her hair, and his lips are crashing into hers, and his tongue is working its way into her mouth.</p><p>She moans in Yondu’s arms, sending a wave of sound that flutters over his body like a thousand fingertips. He hooks his hands under her thighs and lifts her against his body, carrying her to his bed. He places her far up on the mattress, close to the head board, batting aside the furs and pillows that get in his way. Then he positions himself above her, freeing himself from his buckles and belts as she removes the shirt she had borrowed.</p><p>She’s naked underneath it besides a pair of athletic shorts, and her bronzed skin seems to glow in the faint light of the view port. Yondu lowers himself down and nips at her throat, then kisses his way down her neck before stopping at her breasts. He massages them in his rough hands and she cries out, her cries turning to deep moans as he takes his time sucking at them and circling his tongue around her nipples. “Yeah,” he growls, “Yeah, ya like that, do ya girl?”</p><p>She cups his cheek, drawing his head to hers so she can kiss him again. Then, so suddenly that it takes Yondu by surprise, she hooks a leg around him and flips him over onto his back.</p><p>Yondu's wide-eyed expression dissolves into a chuckle. “Sometimes I forget how sneaky y’are.”</p><p>She only smiles in response as she lifts off his shirt, smoothing her hands across his belly and up over his pectorals, fingers and lips tracing the scars there. All the while, she presses down against him, rolling her hips against his and feeling him harden beneath her.</p><p>“Don’t move,” she says with a kiss to his cheek, and begins unbuckling his trousers. Yondu lifts his head, watching her as she removes them, followed by his underwear. She catches her breath a little as his cock springs free, fully erect and twitching.</p><p>“I want you,” Yondu growls, reaching for her.</p><p>“Not yet,” she says with a wink, “I have to say thank you first.” Before he can reply, she bends and slides her mouth over his cock.</p><p><em>“Fuck!”</em> Yondu shouts, gripping the closest fur. He watches with shortened breaths as she bobs her head up and down, sometimes pausing to lick up his length or place a teasing kiss on the head. Just when he thinks he can’t take it any longer, she places her mouth over him again and hums. Her hum is more like a note of song, and it vibrates so deeply against him that it seems to travel throughout his entire body, lighting every nerve with a pleasure he’s never experienced. He feels himself come, shouting and cursing, clenching the bedsheets until his knuckles are bone white.</p><p>There’s a few moments where he’s not sure if he’s blacked out or not. He doesn’t remember closing his eyes, but then he feels Symadra’s thumb stroking the scruff of his cheek and opens them to her beautiful face.</p><p>“Wow, Red,” she says with a smirk, “You must have needed that. Hope you still have some energy left for me.”</p><p>He only snarls in response, pinning her beneath his body as he kisses her furiously. He tears her shorts and underwear off, throwing them aside. With one arm, he keeps her pressed against him; the other hand caresses its way down her naked body and between her legs. She gasps against his mouth as he runs a finger down her slit.</p><p>“Gods, baby,” he breathes heavily into her ear, “Yer so damn wet. What, ya want me to fuck ya or somethin’?”</p><p>“Oh gods, yes,” she groans, digging her nails into his back, “<em>Yondu, yes.”</em></p><p>“Ya sure?” he hisses, rubbing a wet finger around her clit, “How bad ya want it?” He slips a finger inside and feels her clench down.</p><p>In response, she find his mouth again and kisses him needily, so forcefully and desperately that they both have to part for breath, gasping.</p><p>Yondu reaches into his bedside drawer and pulls out a protex, slipping it over his length before pushing Symadra back against the pillows and spreading her legs. He guides himself in gently; she’s so wet that he glides right inside of her. She lets out a shuddering moan, clinging to his body, and he presses his forehead into her shoulder, swearing as he enters her fully.</p><p>It falls into a sort of haze after that; Symadra remembers the deep, prolonged kisses and the passionate caresses of Yondu’s hands on her body, and the feel of him inside her, sliding out before pushing back in with increased speed, desperate for release; but everything is layered over with a sort of elated fog, a deep satisfaction, a profound sense of love and belonging that she’s never experienced before<em>.</em></p><p>She and Yondu have always been two of a kind. They were always ready to put on a brave face and spit in the face of danger, but deep down they were both some of the most broken and lonely people she could name. Not many people knew that about the Ravager Captain - he was marvelously good at hiding it - but she did. He let his defenses down around her over the years, and she treasured those moments when he did. Those moments had added up until she realized that she had fallen absolutely head over heels for him.</p><p>She had hoped that Yondu would one day feel the same; he’d certainly flirted with her when they were together, but she wasn’t sure until today, until now, how serious he was. She smiles, clutching him tighter, and nibbles on his earlobe.</p><p>“M-my fin,” he gasps in her ear. “Touch the sides of m’ fin.”</p><p>She reaches up to stroke along the sides of his implant, and as soon as she touches there he jerks violently, pushing himself deeper inside her. The head of his cock hits a perfect spot inside her, somewhere no one else has ever hit. She gasps, the noise ending in a guttural groan. Eager to feel it again, she continues to stroke the puckered skin around his implant.</p><p>Yondu is barely holding onto himself at this point; and he can feel she’s near the edge, so he reaches between their bodies to find her clit, and rubs it in circles with a slick finger just as he thrusts deeper inside her than ever before.</p><p>He feels himself at the verge, every muscle tensing so greatly that it’s almost painful, and then she suddenly gasps out his name, nails biting into his arms, and she bears down on him so powerfully that he can’t hold it for one more second. He feels a blessed release as he pours into her, trembling as he holds her, and presses his lips to hers so that she might feel some of his own ecstasy. And then he’s more relaxed than he can ever remember being before, and she’s sighing in his arms; his fingers are tangled in her hair, and she draws up the blankets around them.</p><hr/><p>Yondu wakes to that familiar, sweet lulling tune, and Symadra’s fingers gently stroking the length of his arm. He rolls over onto his back, and her singing stops. “Hey, sleepy head,” she says softly, smiling down at him.</p><p>“Hi beautiful,” he says with a contented sigh, and reaches up to smooth his thumb along her cheek.</p><p>She bends to kiss him, and he pulls her into his arms, holding her tightly. “Stay with me,” he whispers in her ear. “Stay here with me.”</p><p>She backs out of his arms, taking his face in her hands. “You’re sure? You’re being totally serious?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he replies, running his fingers through her hair. “So whatcha say, little bird?”</p><p>“I say,” she says, kissing him, “What took you so long?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am open for commissions, which run $12-$20 depending on length, complexity and time taken. Payments can be made through Kofi, PayPal or Venmo! I appreciate your support!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>